brandon_wamsleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Wamsley
Brandon Michael Wamsley (born June 13, 2000 Santa Monica, California, U.S.) is an American composer who is on hiatus. Education Brandon Wamsley was educated at many schools. 2005-2007: Pico Canyon Elementary School 2007-2008: Old Orchard Elementary School 2008-2009: Peachland Elementary School 2009-2012: Valencia Valley Elementary School 2012-2014: Rio Norte Junior High School 2014-2018: Golden Valley High School Composing (2010-present) Brandon Wamsley has been composing since the age of 9. In 2012, he found FL Studio. Later in 2012, he started to make Black MIDIs with Speedy Midi. Brandon listened to Lobet den Herrn, alle Heiden around October 2012. In July 2014, he made a symphonic metal version. He discovered other motets in October 2014, and started making symphonic metal version of them in November 2014, and it was continuing into January 2015. In December 2014, Brandon compiled his symphonic metal. Saint John Passion was discovered by Brandon on December 29, 2014. In February 2015, Brandon said that he would compose Matthäus-Passion later in 2015, and it would be performed in 2016. In early 2015, he was composing a scary composition on MuseScore, which he found 2 years before. He mentioned Planet Eden. He took influences from Krzysztof Penderecki and Johann Sebastian Bach, for he was about to compose a Johannes-Passion in 2016 and Lukas-Passion in 2017. In May 2015, he heard about Symphony No. 1 "The Gothic", which was listened to 1 year and 6 months before. He was about to create a graphical score in 2016. Later in 2015, he was listening to Krzysztof Penderecki's operas, and other works, and he wanted to compose scary stuff in 2017. In September 2015, he was listening to Attack on Titan Original Soundtrack, which was released on July 31, 2014, and he wanted to compose electronic in 2017, but he did it in October 2015. In July 2017, Brandon said nothing will ever exist. In April 2019, Brandon was hoping to compose with Logic Pro X. He unexpectedly got a $200 gift card. But since June 13, 2019, he has been on hiatus from composing to figure out what to compose from the following virtual instrument library brands, such as Audio Imperia, 8Dio, Spitfire Audio, Orchestral Tools, etc. Apple (2012-present) At the age of 10, MacBook started being used. On June 13, 2011, Brandon started using iPad 2. In December 2011, Brandon was notified that he recently got iPhone 4s. He started to use his iPhone 4S at the age of 12. He also got a 4th generation iPod touch. In November 2012, Brandon got a 5th generation iPod touch. Brandon noted on September 3, 2015 that iPad mini had been had for 2 years and 8 months. In December 2015, Brandon got iPhone 6s after 2 years of using iPhone 5s. In December 2016, Brandon got iPhone 7. On June 13, 2017, Brandon got Apple Watch Series 1. In May 2018, Brandon got iPhone 8 Plus. In December 2018, Brandon got Apple Watch Series 4. Brands discovered Musical instrument brands * Ibanez - January 20, 2015 - Added to list for GOTH on June 4, 2019 * Schecter Guitar Research - February 16, 2015 - Added to list for GOTH on June 4, 2019 * Jackson Guitars - February 16, 2015 - Added to list for GOTH on June 4, 2019 * ESP Guitars - February 16, 2015 - Added to list for GOTH on June 4, 2019 * PRS Guitars - February 16, 2015 - Added to list for GOTH on June 4, 2019 * Ernie Ball Music Man - February 16, 2015 - Added to list for GOTH on June 4, 2019 * Yamaha - February 16, 2015 - Added to list for GOTH on June 4, 2019 * Roland - February 16, 2015 - Added to list for GOTH on June 4, 2019 * Korg - February 16, 2015 - Added to list for GOTH on June 4, 2019 * Akai Professional - April 14, 2015 - Added to list for GOTH on June 4, 2019 Virtual instrument library brands * Native Instruments - First mentioned February 16, 2015 - Discovered July 30, 2018 *ProjectSAM - July 16, 2018 *112dB - October 1, 2018 *Applied Acoustics Systems *Arturia *Best Service *Big Fish Audio *Blinksonic *C. Bechstein *Cinematic Studio Series *Cinematique Instruments *Cinesamples *Divergent Audio Group *Drum Drops *e-Instruments *Embertone *Eventide *Get Good Drums *Heavyocity - First mentioned November 2015 - Discovered October 1, 2018 *Impact Soundworks *Indigisounds *In Session Audio *Korg *Laboratory Audio *Luftrum *Mathieu Demange *Modartt *Ohmforce *Orange Tree Samples *Output *Prominy *Plogue *Rob Papen *Room Sound *Sample Logic *Sample Magic *Scarbee *Softube *Soniccouture *Sonic Faction *Sonokinetic *Soundiron *SoundYeti *Spitfire Audio *Strezov Sampling *Submission Bass